


Halloween

by killingsteve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Villanelle crashes Eve’s Halloween costume party dressed as Zorro.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ends sort of abruptly but there’s going to be another chapter of this that picks up where this left off, I ran out of stamina soz. The rating will most likely change because you can probably guess where this is going!

“Niko, I said I’d be down in a minute can you...” Eve stopped when she saw the reflection in the mirror. Villanelle.   
“I got your invitation.” She was dressed head to toe in black, like Zorro.  
“There are guests downstairs.” Eve panicked.  
“I know, Niko opened the door he’s very welcoming and I finally met the famous Bill. He poured me this drink, tastes like cat piss.” V set her champagne flute down on the bedside table.  
“Why are you here?” Eve asked not daring to look her in the eye.  
“Do you want me to leave?” V smiled sitting confidently on the edge of the bed when Eve didn’t respond. The huge sword stood menacingly between her legs.  
“Why are you here?” Eve asked again.  
“I came to talk to you about the case in Chelsea.” V removed her gaucho hat, placing it along with her sword carefully beside her on the bed.  
“Do you mean the politician who had been accused by all those women of…” Eve started.  
“I just ran into him and…”  
“Wait, you didn’t…oh my god! Did you?”  
“I like to do charity work occasionally.” V ran her finger along the blade of the sword.  
“Aren’t you the Good Samaritan?” Eve said sarcastically as she took the lid off of her lipstick.  
“I try!” V shrugged.  
“God.”  
“I like your costume.” Eve was suddenly very aware of Villanelle’s eyes on her.  
“It was difficult to get into.”  
“I’m not interested in getting you into anything, Eve Polastri.” V raised her eyebrows suggestively  
“So what are you supposed to be? Puss in Boots?” Eve asked  
“What did you just call me?” V looked amused.  
“Like the cat, oh god never mind.” Eve went back to applying her lipstick.  
“I’m Zorro.” V stood up untying the bow that held her cape in place around her slender neck.  
“That’s a nice colour.” V walked over to the mirror and stood behind her taking the lipstick from her.  
“Armani.” Eve shrugged.  
“Rouge Ecstasy, very sexy.” She studied the bottom of the lipstick lid. V nudged Eve gently out of the way as she applied the lipstick to her own lips. Eve frowned as she reached behind her struggling with the clasp on her choker that was choking her.  
“Let me help you.” V placed her fingers over Eve’s taking the necklace from her. Eve stood as still as she could knowing perfectly well that V could strangle her easily. V wasn’t looking at the choker but was focused on the mirror, on Eve’s reflection. The mask V was wearing made her stare even more intense. She breathed a sigh of relief as V stepped back a little.  
“You seem tense, Eve Polastri.” V held her shoulders gently.  
“I’m fine.” Eve lied.  
“Maybe you should have a drink?” V gestured to her drink.  
“Cat piss? No thanks.” Eve said.  
“No, something Russian.” V reached into her pocket pulling out a flask holding it out to her.  
“Not worried I’m trying to poison you?” V raised her eyebrows.  
“Being poisoned would be less painful than that party downstairs. Cheers!” Eve muttered before taking a swig from the flask.  
“Fuck, is that petrol?” Eve grimaced making V giggle, not a flirty hand on arm type giggle, an inexperienced girl with a crush kind of giggle.  
“Can’t handle it?” V smirked baiting her.  
“Please.” Eve scoffed before drinking a little more instantly regretting it.  
“Amateur.” V finished the flask without batting an eye.  
“Show off.” Eve rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.  
“Only to impress you.” V smiled shyly.  
“Impress me?” Eve asked.  
“Everything I do is to impress you.” V said.  
“Oh bite me.” Eve laughed shaking her head.  
“Where?” Eve finally noticed the small distance between them had closed.  
“I meant…” She whispered as V’s hands reached out to caress her face.  
“I know what you meant.” V smiled leaning into her. Eve’s breath hitched as Villanelle pressed her lips to hers. The kiss was soft, gentle as though V could break her if she pushed too hard. She could feel Eve smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to pull her closer. Eve gasped pushing V away as she heard footsteps on the landing.  
“Eve! Everyone’s downstairs are you...” Niko called from the hallway.  
“Shit! Cupboard! Please get in the cupboard!” Eve pleaded with her.  
“You want me to get in the cupboard?” V frowned.  
“Yes, cupboard get in the cupboard!” Eve held her shoulders pushing her towards the tiny wooden box.  
“Fine.” Eve tried not to laugh as V fell onto a storage box.  
“Your husband is a dickswab...”  
“Hey!” The bedroom door swung open and Eve smiled at Niko as she slammed the cupboard door shut.  
“Are you okay? Are you drunk?” Niko asked her.  
“Drunk? No I’m just...happy to see you!” Eve winced.  
“Okay, well your lipstick is smudged and everyone is wondering where you are.” Niko nodded.  
“I’ll be down soon, I’m still getting ready.” She said impatiently.  
“I didn’t know witches had swords.” Niko gestured to the sword on the bed.  
“It’s the 21st century witches can have swords Niko, god.” Eve sighed.  
“Okay, I’m going I’m going.” Niko frowned shutting the door behind him as he left.  
“God, he can’t take a hint.” V grumbled climbing out of the cupboard.  
“Sorry.” Eve said.  
“I’ve hidden in smaller places.” V shrugged and Eve made a mental note to ask her about that later. V smirked as she brushed her thumb around Eve’s lips, wiping the smudged lipstick away.  
“There are things that I can give you, that he can’t.” V whispered.  
“I know.” Eve sighed.


End file.
